


The Daily Lives of Space Marines

by breakdancingsigma (hetawholockvengerstuck)



Series: The Daily Lives Of... [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/breakdancingsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments in the lives of the Reds, the Blues, and the Freelancers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daily Lives of Space Marines

Kai loved hip-hop music, and it showed in her dancing. Her favorite thing to do at clubs was to put herself right in the middle of the dance floor; inevitabley, a crowd would form around her, clapping and cheering as she won dance-off after dance-off. Occasionally, she'd reward the cutest challenger with a trip to her place. 

But sometimes, when she was alone in her room, Kai liked to scroll through her ipod until she found  _Edelweiss_ or  _Antici Ricordi_ and think back to the ballroom dancing lessons she'd briefly attended in middle school. She'd waltz around the room, improvising when necessary, making up for her lack of a partner with flexibility and muscle. Sometimes she liked to close her eyes and imagine herself in an old-fashioned ballroom; other times, she kept her eyes open and watched the world spin around her.

It was on one of these days, when she'd been dancing in her room in Blue Base, that she was startled by the sight of Caboose at the door. She stopped and removed her earphones cautiously. 

"Heya! What's up?"

At first, Caboose didn't answer. He tilted his head to one side, as if contemplating his answer.

Kai shrugged. She couldn't see his face behind the helmet, so she had no way of knowing what he was thinking--not that anybody  _ever_ knew what he was thinking. She was about to ignore completely him when he spoke up.

"You dance like a whale."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Why d'ya say that?"

There was no evidence of offense in Kai's tone, nor on her face, but someone who knew her well would've seen that she was simply waiting to see if the comment was worth getting angry over. Caboose, unobservant as ever, did not realize this. He swung his arms idly as he spoke in his usual carefree tone.

"Oh, you know, because whales are kinda big and powerful and whenever people see them they capture their attention, and when they're swimming they're really graceful and yeah, that's kinda like how you dance."

Kai smiled. "Aw, thanks, Caboose! That's really nice of you to say."

"It's just the truth."

"Hey, you wanna--"

"Caboose!" Tucker's voice echoed through the halls of Blue Base. "It's your turn to keep watch! Go keep Church company or something."

Instantly, Caboose's attention was elsewhere. "I'm coming, Church! You won't be lonely much longer!"

Tucker poked his head around the doorframe. "Hey, he wasn't botherin' you or anything, right?"

Kai shook her head. "Nah, he was just paying me a compliment. He's a sweetheart."

"Oh." Tucker shifted nervously. "Uh, does that mean...y'know..."

Laughing, Kai pulled Tucker close. "He's totally not my type. But now that Caboose is gone, I don't have anyone to dance with."

Tucker beamed down at her. "Well, I suppose I could fill in for him."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

A few minutes later, Church was storming down the hall, wondering why the base's speakers were blaring samba music.


End file.
